minecraft360fandomcom-20200213-history
Hotbar
The Hotbar is like your inventory, except it is shown all the time at the bottom of the screen. It shows items that you can hold. You can open your inventory: Y button (Xbox)/Triangle button (Playstation), and drag stuff into your Hotbar. Pockets The Hotbar is also known as 'Your Pocket' because you can select your item (RB/LB) and use it. you can have up to 9 things in your hotbar. Level Bar XP (Experience Points) are known as levels and are shown above your Hotbar, in green lettering. These are exchangeable on Enchanting Table, to enchant Tools, Weapons, Armor, etc. To obtain levels you must: *Kill mobs *Breed mobs *Throw an experience potion at your feet *Smelting ores/cooking food *Mining non-smeltable ores i.e: Diamond, coal, lapis, etc *''(Note: If you mine these ores with pick that has the Silk touch enchantment, no exp will be given)'' Health Bar The health bar is the bar that has little red hearts. (Default texture pack) You have 20 hit points in total and each heart is 2 hit points. When your health is lowered you will regain your hearts over a short period of time as long as you have 9 hunger points(see hunger below for more details), However if you have the difficulty set on peaceful you will regain health no matter what and at a more rapid rate than any other difficulty. Poison When you are poisoned your hearts will turn green go down until you have 1 hit point left (half a heart) the time posion affects you varies. But it will never kill you. You can get poisoned by getting bitten by a cave spider or getting hit by a splash potion of poison. Hunger Bar The bar to the right of your Health indicates if you are hungry.You can make some food, such as Bread and Cake to fill your bar up. If you are missing 1 1/2 Hunger points you will not regenerate health unless the difficulty is set on Peaceful. If you are down to just 3 hunger points you will not be able to sprint. Your hunger decreases as you do things such as walking and mining Sprinting uses it up much faster, therefore staying in place will cause your hunger to deplete much slower. Hunger effect: Eating rotten flesh will give you some hunger back, but also has a 7/8 chance of giving you the hungry status (Raw chicken has a 1/8 chance). When you get this status your hunger bar will look green and moldy with green particle effects going around you, This effect makes your hunger go down rapidly To remove it you must wait 30 secs or drink a bucket of milk. Saturation: Different foods will give you differnt amounts of hunger however foods such as: Steak and porkchops will make you stay full longer than say apples or bread. Tips: -Although you may get hunger from rotten flesh if you eat enough of it and stand still you will end up with more hunger than you started. -If your hunger is full than you cannot eat food unless they give you powers like the golden apple. -Potions will not give you Hunger. Armor Bar This bar only appears when you are wearing any armor. It looks like an Iron Chestplate (Default Texture pack)''' '''and shows how much damage has been dealt with your armor. It will go down when some of your armor has been broken. The best armor is diamond armor, which gives you a full 10 armor points and lasts a very long time. Tips: -The Unbreaking Enchantment reduces the speed that your armor degrades. -The Protection enchant will give you even more defense how ever the armor bar does not change. Category:Gameplay